1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device for clamping a cutting insert to a tool body, a cutting tool provided with this clamping device, and a cutting insert suitable for this clamping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior-art clamping devices for a cutting insert include one disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,539. This device has a clamp pin and a lock screw for clamping a cutting insert in a tool holder. The clamp pin is provided with a clamp portion and first and second cam surfaces and is arranged in a first hole penetrating from a top surface to a bottom surface of the tool holder. The lock screw has first and second cam surfaces capable of being engaged with the first and second cam surfaces of the clamp pin, respectively, and is provided movably in a second hole formed intersecting with the first hole and threaded. When the lock screw is rotated in a first direction, the first cam surface is engaged, and the clamp pin is moved in a direction in which the clamp portion is moved downward and toward the cutting insert. When the lock screw is rotated in a second direction, the second cam surface is engaged, and the clamp pin is moved upward and in a direction away from the cutting insert.